Best Friends
by CyberMaiden
Summary: Amateur attempt at a mutant romance. Please, please, please, PLEASE! Review?!


__

Disclaimer: The X-Men belong to Marvel and the Backstreet Boys' "How did I fall in love with you?" belongs to them and Jive. 

Notes: This belongs somewhere after the abandoning Gambit in Antarctica episode. Also I suck at writing, I know this, but I just had to write my own Remy/ Ororo fic!!

__

Remember when

We never needed each other

The best of friends

Like sister and brother

We understood

We'd never be

Alone

Outside the mansion is bathed in moonlight. The figure of a woman is silhouetted against the roof; she sits as if deep in thought. A darker figure dressed in a trench coat makes his way over to her. He sits and wraps his arm around her shoulder. 

"What be da matter chere?"

"Oh, its nothing Remy, I was just thinking."

"Bout what Stormy? You know I'm here for you. You are Gambit's best friend p'tite."

"Well, I was just thinking about love."

"Ah, and what bout it then?"

"How much it hurts us all."

"This bout Forge chere?"

"No I've been over him for quite awhile."

"Then what?"

"Its really no big deal…" she says and then looks into his eyes and sees concern there within the ruby on onyx depths.

"All right Remy, I might as well get it all out, we never know how much time we have left. Not in our line of work anyway." She chuckled sadly.

Those days are gone

Now I want you so much

The night is long

And I need your touch

Don't know what to say

Never meant to feel this way

Don't wanna be alone tonight

"You see Remy, my friend, I've been in love with this one man for a very long time. I've kept it to myself for that time because, well he had already had someone, and I never wanted to come between them and their happiness." A tear began to for at the edge of her eye and Gambit reached up and wiped it away.

What can I do to make this right

Falling so hard, so fast this time

What did I say, what did you do

How did I fall in love with you

"Go on ma cherie."

She straightened and went on with her confession. "I don't know when I knew I had fallen in love with him. The knowledge came upon me suddenly, he was just a friend but I started noticing things about him, which I was very much attracted to. His charm, his sense of fun and devil-may-care attitude. His loyalty and capacity to love."

"He sounds like quite a man Stormy" his voice caught in that sentence but she did not seem to notice he observed.

I hear your voice

And I start to tremble

Brings back the child

That I resemble

I cannot pretend

That we can still be friends

Don't wanna be alone tonight

"The woman he loves has hurt him recently and I wanted so very much to hurt her for that. But you see, he's already forgiven her and I think they are back together."

"This man is a fool."

She chuckled at this and he quirked his eyebrow at her actions. "No it is I that is the fool. I love him so much Remy, and I hate to see what this woman puts him through, and I hate not being able to tell him my feelings without damaging our friendship." At this she stood up and a clap of thunder echoed across the estate. Heavy storm clouds began to tumble into the area; the weather was irritated at its mistress' distress. 

What can I do to make this right

Falling so hard, so fast this time

What did I say

What did you do

How did I fall in love with you

I wanna say this right

And it has to be tonight

I need you to know

I don't wanna live this lie

I don't wanna say good-bye

With you I wanna spend the rest of my life

"I'd better go now Remy, before I do something I'll regret. I value our friendship, I couldn't hope to be able to deal with things without it."

"Stormy, don't hide from me now. Tell me what you need to say."

"Fine!" She screamed as torrential rains began to pour down onto their heads. "I LOVE YOU REMY!" She yelled over the din of thunder and lightning. 

He hesitated at her words, the irony of this situation not lost on him. She misinterpreted the gesture and begins to walk away, thinking that she had just ruined their friendship. He trots after her and gathers her into his arms placing kisses all over her chocolate face finally capturing her lips with his. "'Ro, you are what I've needed all along. Rogue was never the woman for me; we've both been so stupid, so blind. I love you, not her."

She smiled at the adoration apparent in his eyes and reached up to sear his mouth with her own in a pledge of love. The storm quieted down and gave way to a calm spring night. The couple went hand in hand to Storm's room content with each other and happy that they'd found someone that could be both friend and lover.

What can I do to make this right

I've fallen so hard, so fast this time

What did I say what did you do

How did I fall in love with you

What can I do to make you mine

Fallen so hard so fast this time

Everything's changed we never knew

How did I fall in love with you


End file.
